


At World's End

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [3]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieg makes one last wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At World's End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ Comm 30_kisses, prompt #6 - "the space between dream and reality"
> 
> This is set after Haru and Elie's time travel to Symphonia, so consider yourselves warned. If you've reached past that point of the manga, then you know what this is about.

Stars. Nothing but stars hangs around them, between them, under them, above them. It’s all stars, stars and more stars. Then in a flash, the stars disappeared and instead, he’s standing in a forest trail, standing in front of a grave. Dried patch of grass surrounds him as tree leaves rustled. The necklace he’s wearing, the silver heart… it began to feel heavy. 

“How are you sleeping?” He found himself whispering, letting the wind carry the question to the sky beyond. “I surely will not be having my best one, if I may say so myself.” But onward he will continue, like what he had always told himself. That’s the only way life can be lived. Forward, and forward. No backward glances, no second thoughts. 

“So many memories have been made, have it not?” In fact, it was so many he could barely remember them all. The past two years were too much for him. It wasn’t an easy road, and definitely not a happy one. Yet he can’t hold any grudge now, can he? He hadn’t been the most cooperative one, and definitely not the most patient one. 

“But it’s the end that counts. You would tell me that, wouldn’t you?” 

Yes, yes, you would. You definitely would. It’s because he’s too uptight or too strict, or just too lacking in the carefree and come-what-may department. But it can’t be helped now, can it? Someone had to keep his head, and it just so happened he’s the only one left with the job, albeit someone had a much saner head than he does. 

“He would definitely be cursing me to the end of oblivion, that bastard.” And then there would be some more buildings blowing up into smithereens and heads smashed open as steel swords cleaved bodies into halves, blood spraying everywhere. That bastard, always so barbaric. It was a surprise he was able to dance his way around the platform while holding his grace above everyone’s. Oh, the irony. It kills him, terribly so.

“Please do me a favor,” he whispered to the grave, the weight on his chest lightening as gravity began pushing down the heart against skin and collar bones. “If you see him, please kick his ass hard enough to deflower him. It doesn't matter when or how or why, just do it. I would appreciate the effort done very, very much, even if the future—or the present, whichever—me will not be quite mutual at the thought.”

Heavy soles brushed roughly against dried earth, coat floating with the brush of wind. The chain shifted slightly as he felt a portion of his shirt’s hem pulled out of his waistband. Ah, he must stop tucking a hem in random times. It’s becoming a bad habit already.

He turned slightly, readying to go back and bid his final silent farewell to the grave. “By the way, I didn’t kiss him. It was just lips touching, no thanks to you. I’ll have you chased by men of all kinds because of that, you evil witch.”

And finally, he turned his back to the grave, leaving his silent farewell to the wind. It’ll carry it to the other world, to the next world, or to wherever the wind shall go. It doesn’t matter if it’ll reach them or not, if it’ll reach her or not, if it’ll reach him or not. What mattered was that he had finally let it go, let that heavy burden off his shoulder, and just settle down until time is done with this game of waiting. 

Now, he shall take his seat as the spectator, the guardian, and the wizard at the end of the yellow brick road, waiting for the arrival of those who wanted their wishes to be granted. A few bones will be broken and more blood will be spilt, but at least this way, he finally gets to laze around and not worry about it.

“One day, I will have my fitful rest.”

And that was all there is to think, all there is to know.


End file.
